weekyle15s_fairy_tail_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheldon Duke
Sheldon Duke is a member of Lamia Scale and is the partner of Nadi. Appearance He is orange haired with a dark green shirt with light green sleevees and grey pants along with grey shoes. Personality He is taken very seriously at the guild and deveolps a father-son reltionship with Jura Neekis. Magical Power *'Earth Dragon Slayer Magic': A form of Dragon Slayer Magic which allows Sheldon to transform the physiology of his body into that of the Rock Dragon allowing him to generate and manipulate Earth to his every whim. As a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Sheldon derives his Magic from two sources: the teachings of the Dragon named Rock Dragon and from the Dragon Lacrima implanted in his body. **'Earth Dragon's Roar': He can fire pillars of Earth from his mouth. **'Earth Dragon's Claw': He can turn his hand into a giant Claw made of Earth. **'Earth Dragon's Wing Attack': He can release waves of earth from his hands. *'Iron Rock Wall': He can manipulate the earth to form a wall, blocking incoming attacks. The wall comes in a variety of forms, ranging from simple pillars to traditional walls. *'Rock Avalanche': While standing near a rocky surface, Sheldon extends one hand towards the target, the index and middle fingers outstretched, and the others bent. This prompts the nearby surface to be split into boulders of various sizes, which are lifted into the air and sent flying at the target with a great amount of force and cause a huge blast. *'Supreme King Rock Crush': this spell was shown in two phases. The first phase involves surrounding the enemy with stones, which binds them. The second phase crushes all stones which surrounds the enemy. *'Iron Rock Fist': Sheldon can sculpts a gigantic fist from the ground that can be used to attack the opponent. The path of the fist can be maneuvered by the user's command, making it possible for the user to follow the opponent's movements. *'Rock Mountain': The user claps their hands together to manipulate the earth around them to create a rock mountain that can be used to block incoming attacks. This mountain is intricately designed, sculpted into what seems to be a giant warrior wearing an armor with spikes going upwards. *'Rumbling Mt. Fuji': Sheldon presses both hands together and summons an enormous amount of Magic Power that overwhelms the target in a beam that comes out of the ground and destroys the surrounding landscape. *'Talus: '''Sheldon surrounds themselves with several rock pillars, protecting them from incoming attacks. *'Iron Rock Spikes': The user creates a number of earth spikes which erupt out of the ground and immobilize their opponent. *'Iron Rock Powder Explosion': Sheldon summons five long earth spikes that pierce their opponent from all sides. *'Platre Sonata': Sheldon creates a giant fist from plaster and punches their target with it. *'Roche Concerto': Sheldon makes the earth underneath the target explode. The damage is further increased by the showering debris. *'Merci la Vie': Sheldon traps the target inside their own bad memories, slowly turning them into stone. *'Earth Statue's: Sheldon can create earth statues in the exact likeness of anyone they wish. *'Diver: A spell in which Sheldon digs holes and tunnels underground to navigate beneath the surface. This spell also allows Sheldon to easily move through solid ground in a much easier manner. *'''Spica Hole: Sheldon grabs and throws the enemy into the ground and, with the power of the throw, creates a circular hole in the ground, resulting in them being trapped in a pit. *'Spica Loc'k: Sheldon brings his hands down onto the ground, manipulating rocks present in their surroundings to envelop and seal the target. *'Earth Bounc'e: Sheldon rotates his body until it behaves like a fast spherical ball. Once achieved, he is quickly able to ricochet themselves off the ground repeatedly. Family *Rock Dragon (Adopted Father, Desceased) Voice Actor Bob Magruder. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Lamia Scale Category:Single Category:Adopted Category:Sons